Vance Medici
Vance Medici is an fictional character and NPC from the 2006 videogame Bully by Rockstar Games. Character Description Vance is a short Caucasian boy with ginger hair, green eyes, and pale skin. He like most other greasers wears the traditional gang outfit consisting of a leather jacket worn over a blue sweater-vest and polo shirt and slacks with formal shoes. Life Story Vance grew up in Rhode Island as "Vance Roberts", son of Ian Roberts who was the great-grandson of infamous sea dog the "Dread Pirate Roberts". Unlike his great-grandfather, Vance did not share the same flair for seafaring adventures, plundering and pillaging fair maidens and forbidden grottos. Instead Vance found his own enjoyment by plundering the forbidden boys' locker rooms in search of the hidden booty, and earned himself the title "Butt Pirate Roberts", ''as he committed these acts of piracy while donning a pirate costume. Ashamed and humiliated for him, his family had a meeting and then lured Vance into an intervention starring most of the cast and crew of A&E's "Paranormal State", the announcer from "House Hunters", and the two midget doctors from TLC's "The Little Couple", which was hosted and moderated by Dr. Phil. The group all unanimously decided to send Vance to Brigham Young University in order to undergo "treatment" (read ''"shock therapy") for his condition. Unfortunately for his family members, Vance was a skilled swimmer, for he had joined ages ago in order to get better acquainted with the boys on the team but also learned a perfect backstroke in the process, which enabled him to jump ship and swim across the pacific until he reached New Coventry, where he underwent a name change as "Vance Medici", began speaking with a distinct Sicilian/Italian-American accent, and joined in with the Greasers under threat of severe repeated booty plundering. During his time as a Greaser Vance was able to fulfill many of his wildest fetishes and fantasies up to and including posing as a shower faucet, engaging in naked floor wrestling (Greek Wrestling), and professional after school sword-fighting. Eventually things got out of hand and Vance landed in the Principal's office, fortunately Johnny was able to get Vance out of being expelled and reduced his punishment to a week of Boys' underwear detail. Johnny and the greasers confronted Vance and assured him that this behavior cannot continue if he wishes to remain at Bullworth, so they concocted the idea that Vance's sinister sea-faring persona "Butt Pirate Roberts" would only surface on October 31 of every year, that way for the entire day Vance would be able to relieve himself of his depraved fetishes, while remaining anonymous by donning the butt pirate costume on Halloween nights. Vance ran into Jimmy Hopkins and instantly fell head over-heels for him, he would repeatedly try luring Jimmy into his bedroom at the Tenements, but for Jimmy to politely refuse. Eventually Jimmy and Vance went on their first date at the local carnival, and Jimmy had paid the carny's to stop the ferris wheel at the top so they could share a passionate kiss and make out for hours. Quotes Trivia * Vance is apparently very territorial of coastal islands, as he will spawn as the "Butt Pirate Roberts" in order to fend off intruders. * Vance is also somewhat defensive of lawn gnomes, and will instantly attack anyone who approaches one. Gallery Vance_as_a_pirate.jpg|As "Butt Pirate Roberts" separatedatbirth.jpg|Separated at birth? vancemedici.jpg|What's buzzing cousin? vancetoughguy.jpg|Vance pretending to be straight while among his peers Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Human Characters Category:Bully Characters Category:NPCS Category:Love Interests Category:LGBT Characters Category:Greasers Category:Antagonists Category:Gang Members Category:Redheads Category:Ginger Sex Gods